


shrimp's poetry

by shrimpuu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, like random poems i came up w/, literature ayyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpuu/pseuds/shrimpuu
Summary: -- just poems i write from time to time
Kudos: 2





	1. valentine blues

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno
> 
> feb is like 2 days from now and my poems tend to go to the romantic side so,,  
> B] hell yEAH

Once upon a time,  
I met a boy.

  
  
I once wished he was my valentine,  
but oh, I was so coy.


	2. waning feelings

Countless moons have passed,  
but my love for you have not been outcast.  
It's still you, after all,  
the one that my idiotic heart calls.

Even for all measures of pain  
that I will soon gain,  
I endure;  
that I'll make sure.

I know this will never change,  
thus the feeling I harbor is mine to keep.   
Whether my feelings are still for you,  
until then I will no longer lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poems so far have been depressing, huh.
> 
> my bad shhsbs

**Author's Note:**

> this one was written like a year ago
> 
> my friend gave me a challenge so i went w/ it and it turned sad afkjsbdfg
> 
> dw tho! im fine now


End file.
